S&M
by Kung Fu Coffee
Summary: Songfic, slightly suggestive. Dramione, Outgoing!Hermione. When Ron accuses Hermione of being a prude, she uses that as an excuse to finally get with the man of her dreams, Draco Malfoy. Sequel is to remain unknown. But the pairings should help you out a bit;) Set in NextGen.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hermione and S&M by Rihanna

Hermione couldn't believe Ron! How _dare_ he accuse her of being a prude? After all, she had made love more times than he had! Oliver Wood? Cedric Diggory? Viktor Krum? And then in the sixth year, there was Blaise Zabini, and Cormac McLaggen. While Ron was freezing her out, she had actually done some things! She sighed, and walked into the Great Hall for dinner.

"There she is!" Ron pointed at Hermione. "The prude herself! Tell us, how many times have you had sex?" Hermione smiled impishly and walked up to him.

"FYI Ronald, I have had plenty of sex. Do the words Viktor Krum ring a bell?" Hermione rolled her eyes, and grabbed his tie, bringing his face close to hers.

"If you're trying to imply that _I _should have sex with _you_, you're sadly mistaken." She let go of his tie, dropping him in his seat again.

With that, Hermione left the room, making sure to swing her hips at Ronald.

Draco couldn't help but stare at Granger's butt- it was cute! What was a hormonal eighteen year old supposed to do, cover his eyes and look away? Sure, he was shocked that Hermione would do such a thing, but she could be…different at times. After all, she had showed up to the first Head Boy/Girl meeting wearing a crop top and mini-skirt.

Hermione grinned and adjusted her shimmering, green minidress. Luna slapped her hand away.

"Don't!" Luna scolded. "You'll mess up all my hard work!"

"Yes, Mother Luna!" Hermione smiled back at her friend. "Are we really going to do this?"

"Hell, yeah!" Luna scoffed. "Ginny wants Theodore Nott, I want Blaise, and you get Draco. It works!"

"Alright then. " Hermione watched as Ginny ran up to them, her green skirt and silvery blouse moving like liquid.

"Sorry I was late," Ginny panted. "I had a bit of a makeup mishap…" Luna groaned.

"You look fine!" She peered around the curtain. "We're up next."

"Aaaand we have SERPENTINITE!" Professor Lockhart announced in a very loud. Cheers erupted from the crowd as Ginny, Luna, and Hermione ran onto the stage.

"Nananana come on!" Luna began to yell, but still managed to sound good.

The Slytherin boys couldn't keep their cool as the three girls sang up on stage, clad in very seductive but still modest dresses in Slytherin colors.

"Luna looks really good." Blaise closed his eyes, and smiled blissfully.

"Yeah, that skirt does wonders for Ginny." Theodore whistled appreciatively. "Yeah, you go girl!" He yelled up at the stage. Ginny winked at him.

Draco felt numb with longing. Truth be told, he was torn between punching Cormac McLaggen for staring at Hermione's butt and staring at her butt himself. He chose the latter of the situations.

"Yeah, sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me!" Hermione raised her hands, hiking her skirts up even further. Draco knew that Hermione would do a lot to prove a point, but this was excessive, not that he was complaining! It proved the redheaded Weasel was a stupid idiot, and that Hermione wasn't a prude. Yeah, he had heard their argument. Who hadn't?

After the dance, ball, party, whatever you call it, had ended, Draco wove through the throngs of students, searching for Hermione.

"Hey, you." He felt a slim hand cover his shoulder, and he spun around to face Hermione herself. "How'd you like our performance?"

"Was that all just to prove a point?" Draco crept a bit closer, sliding his arm around her waist.

"Maybe." Hermione let herself get pulled closer to Draco as she stared in his silvery eyes. "Then again, maybe not."

"Thought so." Draco chuckled. "Nice dress, by the way." He commented, rubbing the fabric between his fingers. "I love the green."

"Yeah, with your eyes, I'm fully Slytherin coloured." Hermione grinned and slowly crept even closer.

"Maybe it's fate telling us that we belong together?" Draco smiled down at her.

"For the night or for long term?"

"Both. I want both, and I know you do too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, due to the various people review, following and favoriting this, I'm making…. A SEQUEL! Oh yeah, props for me! Not really. But I hope you all enjoy this ;) Oh, and the song is Another World. I'm not telling you who it's by because that might get hate. So yeah. And it's actually talking about sex as well in the song, if you read between the lines… :P Enjoy the amazingly naughty NextGen boys!**

**Background/Summary/Mission Briefing: Next Gen, Ron and Hermione end up marrying and have Rose. Scamander is Luna's son, by the way. And you all know Scorpius and Albus… mwahahahaha!**

"We're forming a boy band?" Scamander looked at Scorpius in astonishment and shock.

"Yeah, Scorp, this isn't your brightest idea." Albus chimed in.

"Hey mates, it's our seventh year, the last year to impress the ladies. Scamander, you want to impress Fabiana Zabini, Albus, you want to impress Amara Nott, and I want to impress Rose Weasley." Scorpius explained patiently. "This way, we all win!"

"The crazy one may actually have a point." Albus said thoughtfully.

"I do like singing…" Scamander said.

"We hear you singing in the shower all the time mate!" Scorpius complained lightly.

"Oh, that's because it keeps away the Nargles while you bathe. My mum told me." Scamander explained. "See, you just sing this specific tune, and-"

"Alright, we get it." Scorpius cut him off. "So, are you two up for it?" The two teens nodded. "Let's prepare a song for the All Hallows Eve ball coming up, you can sign a group up to perform a song."

_,.-"~"-.,_,.-"~"-.,_,.-"~"-.,_,.-"~"-.,_,.-"~"-.,_,.-"~"-.,_,.-"~"-.,_,.-"~"-.,_,.-"~"-.,_,.-"~"-.

"You guys ready?" Scamander asked from behind the curtain where some fourth years were singing a rather awful rendition of some old Serena Warston song, Cauldron of Love. That song was so old, it creaked! It was popular around their parents time!

"As ready as we'll ever be!" Scorpius said. "Now remember, suggestive is our motto. Totally suggestive."

"Alright then!" Albus said, shaking his head as his combed his hair to fall perfectly across his eyes.

"Please give a warm welcome 'I Want what You Want'!" Professor Longbottom raise the curtain to let the boys out and lowered it again.

"I want what you want?" Scamander looked at Albus questionly, who shrugged.

"Not my fault!" Albus said innocently.

"Hello everyone!" Scorpius greeted the cheering crowd.

"Before we start, I'd just like to say that I had no say in the naming of this amazing band, and Scamander didn't either." Albus said into his mic. Everyone laughed.

"It's a brilliant name!" Scorpius protested. "But before we get into that, let's get started with our song."

"Presenting Another World!" Scamander announced as the song started.

"_Oooh, yeah!"_ Scorpius sang into his mic. "_It's not me, it's not you, there's a reason. I'm just trying to read the signals I'm receiving."_

"_It's like a stone on fire, can you feel it?_" Albus winked at Amara, who waved at him. "_I don't know about you girl, but I believe it."_

Scamander flicked his white-blond hair out of his eyes as he sang, pointing straight at Fabiana. "_Words will be just words, till you bring them to life!"_

"_I'll lift you up, I'll never stop, you know I'll take you to another world."_ The three boys all sang at the same time. "_I'll build you up, I'll never stop, you know I'll take you to another world! Everyone in everywhere, oh! I'll lift you up, I'll never stop, you know I'll take you to another world."_

_,.-"~"-.,_,.-"~"-.,_,.-"~"-.,_,.-"~"-.,_,.-"~"-.,_,.-"~"-.,_,.-"~"-.,_,.-"~"-.,_,.-"~"-.,_,.-"~"-.

Scorpius crept up behind Rose and hugged her from behind.

"So, how did you like me serenading to you?" He asked, whispering in her ear. He felt her shiver slightly against him.

"It was more like propositioning," Rose said, spinning around to start reprimanding him, only to fall into his arms, hands pressed agaist his chest. Her breath caught.

"What?" He grinned, lowering his head slowly towards her. "You don't like this… compromising position that you put yourself into?"

"I like it just fine, thanks." She said quiely. Scorpius nodded his head.

"Good. That's the way it should be." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Rose's eyes widened, and then slowly fluttered closed. She was breathing harder than usual when Scorpius pulled away.

"Is that the way it should be?" Rose asked, clasping her hands behind his neck as he slid his arms around her waist.

"No." Scorpius said, drawing her closer to his body and kissing her more firmly. "That's the way it should be."

"I could certainly get used to that!" Rose exclaimed, resting her head on his toned chest.

"Good, because I like doing that to you." His signature smirk appeared on his face. "But that's not the only thing I want to do to you…"

**A/N: Did you like that slightly suggestive phrase at the end? Hahahahaha! I ship Rose/Scorpius ONLY because Dramione didn't happen in the books and it's our only canon-true hope in all technicality. Well, I guess I like Rose/Scorpius anyways, but still. It's like realistic, could-be-true Dramione! Hope you liked it. If you didn't and were expecting something with Draco and Hermione, I hate to burst your bubble but I wasn't even planning on making a sequel. Seriously, you don't friggin follow a oneshot, because it's a oneshot for A REASON! But still, thanks a million for the reviews, favs and follows. Please do more of that.**

**Keep calm and ship Dramione/Keep calm and ship Rose/Scorpius. What's their ship name anyways? Rospius? Scose? Please PM me the reply, I wanna know!**

**Xoxo,**

**Yannnniiikins! 3**


End file.
